Neville's Secret
by WhatAnAdventure
Summary: Where did Neville get his remarkable courage in the 7th book of Harry Potter? Neville's got a secret... Read more to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Characters and setting both belong to J.K. Rowling the genius!

Chapter 1

Neville couldn't wait to get back to school. Summer break with Gran was like having tea with the big bad Wolf. At Hogwarts someone actually believed in him. He was good at something.

"Hey Neville," greeted Hermione as she passed him in the train corridor. He nodded a reply. Knowing he would find Harry and a place to sit nearby, he checked the windows of the train compartments surrounding him. Soon he found Harry, Ginny, and Pavarti and Padma Patil.

"He Harry. Good holiday?" 

"Yeah, not bad, and yours?"

"Average if you don't count what happened at the world cup. Gran's worried sick." 

"My parents almost kept us home this year. We just barely convinced them in time," said Pavarti. Neville was glad that _**she **_would always be safe. Nothing could ever hurt_** her**_ now. 

The train ride was uneventful as always. They arrived on the picturesque grounds of Hogwarts and the first years were led to the giant squid. The majesty of looking at the castle was lost to Neville's impatience. He had to see her. There was still an hour and a half of waiting, with the feast and the shuffle of getting back to the common room. 

"I'll skip the feast. She won't be there anyway." He waited in the boys lavatory for the footsteps to quiet, then snuck off towards the Ravenclaw tower. He kept his fingers crossed that Peeves was busy with Filch or the first years. 

"Helena?" he called. "Helena, it's me." He flattened his hair nervously and cast looks towards the ceiling. Then that familiar feeling of being doused with ice water came over him. And he knew she was here. 

"I've missed you this summer," said Helena in a critical tone. An eternity for Neville, a blink of an eye for a ghost. Neville couldn't tell if she was being serious. She didn't seem to like missing him. 

"I've missed you too Helena. I hope," he started uncertainly, "I hope you'll let me read to you again this year." 

"I think that arrangement went well last year. Can I trust you as I did last year? You won't ever tell anyone or talk about me to anyone?" Her grey pupils starred into Neville's brown ones. He wondered, as he often did, what color those eyes had been when she was alive. He guessed them to be blue, and her hair a creamy brown. 

"Of course. You know I won't ever tell anyone. There's no one to tell." 

"I had to check. People cannot be trusted."

"I can," Neville replied. 

"You're different Neville. You're so innocent… Polite as well." That was almost a compliment. Neville smiled. 

"I brought some muggle poetry that I thought you might like." The cover of the book read 'Newton's Guide to Dry land Plants'. He didn't need to be teased anymore than he already was. 

"I hear footsteps! I'll be seeing you, Neville Longbottom." Her beauty shined on Neville's face and he felt the ache of her departure. 

"Goodbye Beautiful Lady." Neville whispered. He was unsure if she had heard him before she whisked away from sight.

Neville ran down the stairs and then back onto the main staircase to catch up with the other Gryffindors. He knew that he'd be stuck in the corridor AGAIN if he missed them. He finally reached the 7th floor, completely out of breath. He sat on the stair in front of the Fat Lady. He wasn't in anyone's way because there was no longer any traffic. He sat and waited and hoped someone would come out. At half past eleven there was a noise behind him. Hermione. 

"Neville! I was wondering where you'd gone. I didn't see you at the feast."

"Yeah, long story. I missed the password."

"It's Droobles."

"Mind the time, mind the time," murmured the Fat Lady. 

"Thanks Hermione. Goodnight." 

"Night Neville." Hermione gave Neville a pondering look then turned towards the girls dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Neville awoke to the sound of coals being poured into the fireplace. Usually he did not see or hear house elves. He opened his eyes but remained silent. The elf was dirty and moved quickly. It cocked one ear towards Neville before sticking its own foot into the hot ashes that had burned overnight.

"Don't-," Neville started but the house elf had already disappeared. What a horrible thing, forcefully inflicting pain on oneself. Neville noticed that only Seamus was still in the dormitory and quickly got dressed. He shook Seamus and ran down to breakfast to get his schedule. 

Professor McGonagall was looking particularly harassed this morning, so Neville retrieved his schedule without a word. He was delighted to see a free period right after lunch time. More time to be with Helena. 

Classes went by with a horribly slow pace. They had to turn in all the work from over the summer and perform the spells they were supposed to have mastered. Neville ruined one shirt and three ink bottles attempting to do so. He also lost Trevor. Again. By the time he got to the empty classroom he and Helena used, he was dragging his feet and his head was pounding.

"Hello Neville. How were classes today?" 

"A disaster, just like everyday. I'm as talented as a Squib." 

"I don't believe that. If you were accepted into this school then you are exceptionally bright." Helena said kindly. 

Helena was being nice to him? One of the founders of Hogwarts, head of the most brainy, was calling him smart? 

"The spells are so complicated. It never comes out right when I try it."

" Show me. Pick one spell you don't believe you can do." 

"I'm going to embarrass myself," said Neville as he raised his wand. 

"Engorgio!" 

The pebble in front of him grew to a rock as big as his fist. 

"How did that happen?" 

"I gave you a small bit of an assist. Now that you know what it feels like to succeed, try without my help. Have confidence and be bold!" 

The second attempt made a pebble the size of a cherry tomato. 

"Continue to practice. That's a job well done," said Helena. Her silvery hair was blowing behind her and Neville inhaled sharply at this sight. She was so beautiful. 

"Thank you Helena. I'm sorry I wasted some of our reading time." He opened the book to page at random and began: 

"The hidden halls of marble, grey 

Portraits move and speak 

Candles move, statues don't stay

I get lost every week." 

Neville read several more poems before their time together expired.

"Tomorrow will you come again?" 

"Just as soon as I can," promised Neville. 

"Remember how it feels to succeed," she whispered as she floated out of the classroom, leaving Neville free to stare. 

As the first months of school passed, Neville had less and less time for anything other than homework. It was coming in monstrous amounts and seemed to crawl out of the walls like your worst nightmare. Several times Neville had had to cancel on Helena so he could spend the time reading assignments rather than poetry. 

"Helena! I'm sorry I'm late again! Professor Snape made me stay after class to redo the potion." "Neville," she said in acknowledgement, barely looking at him. 

"I'm sorry," he said more quietly. He had a substantial urge to hold her hand in his. He reached towards her.

"You know you can't do that." she said quietly, still not looking at him. 

" I wish I could. I love being here with you, away from all of them." 

"Why?"

"Well you're miles smarter than any of them for starters," he joked. Finally she turned and smiled.

"You are very nice. You don't ever make fun of me, you help me, you don't worry about anything, and you're a great person." Neville continued. 

"Not exactly poetic, but thank you. Most people don't care to be nice to ghosts. We're already dead so they don't care what they say and if it offends us."

"I've noticed. Some ghosts are terribly sensitive though."

"You've met Moaning Myrtle," she commented with a grin.

"I have. That's a long story." Neville didn't want to tell her how he had accidentally gone in the 2nd floor girls' lavatory.

"Neville, I don't think we should keep using this room to read in."

"Why not?" He was afraid she didn't want to be friends anymore. It never really made sense anyway, why she had wanted to be in the first place. 

"When we were building Hogwarts, we created this room which is to be unplottable. It is called the Come-And-Go Room."

"That's amazing! But what is it?"

"The room takes the form of whatever you need it to be. We just need a private place to read and not be overheard, so it would be perfect." 

"But if it's unplottable, how do we find it?" asked Neville.

"Its on the 7th floor in the corridor. You walk past the wall and think about what you need it to be. You must be specific. I must be there with you when you go inside also."

"That sounds great! It's so cool being friends with a ghost. You guys know all the secrets." 

Helena laughed. "Neville, you are so young and naïve." Neville blushed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Characters and plot property of J.K. Rowling :)

Neville was consumed by thoughts of the Grey Lady. They spent every moment of study time and spare time that Neville had. Nobody could find Neville during the weekends. He spent them in the Room of Requirement. Neville couldn't help but think about her beautiful skin…

"Mr. Longbottom! This is the second time in which that empty bit of wall has gained more of your attention that I have managed to! Pay attention or you can stay after class and stare at it for hours," Professor McGonagall reprimanded.

"Sorry, Professor," Neville mumbled sheepishly. It was a day of note taking and Neville was reminded of how Helena had already told him most of this information. She certainly has the wisdom of the ages. While carefully multitasking with notes and plans with Helena, Neville couldn't decide if he should make a move or not. She seemed to smile when he was around. She sat as close as she could to him when they were together. But what could he do? What could he say to her, to tell her how he feels? Neville went through periods of severe distress, thinking that there could be no future for them. He was deeply attached to her. 

Later that day while waiting in the Room of Requirement, he practiced what to say.

"Helena, I wish there was a way that we could be together. I feel so strongly for you, and I don't care what faze of life you are in. I want to be with you and spend my life, and when my life ends, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you." 

"No, I could never say that to her," Neville argued with himself. "She would never want that."

"Helena, I would kill myself if it meant I could be with you. I want to be able to touch your face and kiss your skin." Neville shook his head. "She would call me young and naïve again." Neville gave up the practice and resolved to try again another day.

"Hello dear Neville," she greeted. Neville's ears and neck turned the color of a cranberry. 

"Did you hear me saying anything as you came in?" Neville asked quickly.

"What? No, no I only just arrived," she replied.

"Good. How are you today?"

"Were you talking to yourself in this room alone?" 

"No. Maybe. Anyways just forget about it." She laughed and looked all the wiser.

After a short while, Neville asked, "Did you love anyone while you were alive?"

"No, I never did." she replied quietly. "There was one man after my heart, but it was never his. When I was alive, I relished my freedom with every breath I had." 

"Do you feel trapped in the afterlife?" 

"I did after 15 years living like this. I don't feel that way so often anymore." She stared into his eyes during this conversation. They were stuck in that moment and Neville felt impossibility fade like the color of a blossom without water. Neville stopped considering his doubts about himself like they would happen, but instead how he would overcome them. Something that tasted like confidence. Almost.

"Have you loved anyone during your life?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that quite yet." Neville replied. Her smile was fleeting. The patience of a ghost is not easily defeated.

Saturday morning brought time to spend. Neville arose at 9 in the morning and went down to breakfast. Whenever he could, which was often, he avoided eating in front of Helena because he didn't want her to miss life more than she needed to. Since he spent much of his time with her, he found that he ate less and had lost all of what his grandmother liked to call baby fat. He considered this an added perk. As he helped himself to scrambled eggs, Hermione took the seat across from him.

"Good morning Neville. It's good to see you for once outside of classes!"

"Yeah, I really buckle down on school work during the weekends."

"I haven't ever seen you in the library or the common room though. Neville, have you been doing anything that you shouldn't?" she inquired. She was speaking very quickly, as if saying something she shouldn't.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'm fine," he said. He noticed that she looked worried and tried to think of a way to reassure her without telling her what he was doing all the time.

"Have you been eating enough? You look pale. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. You know you can tell me if you need to talk about anything."

"You're acting like my Gran, Hermione!" he joked. He smiled at her. "Seriously, things couldn't be better for me. I'm sorry that I can't tell you what it is, but I've been with someone special."

"Oh, Neville!" She breathed in relief but also looked wildly curious. Neville decided it was time to make an escape. How could he tell anyone he was in love with a ghost? Helena didn't want him to say anything to anyone either.

"I'll be at the Quidditch Match later, Hermione! I've got to go work on Charms." She stared after him and he knew her clever brain would eventually figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

May was the next page on the calendar but everyone was studying so diligently for exams that they hardly noticed. All the time spent with Helena was spent studying, practicing, and reciting. Neville felt like he was becoming a great bore, but Helena was very supportive of all his studying.

"I can't even remember the last time I had any fun!" Neville shouted in consternation after working for an hour on an extra history homework.

"Just take a break. Go walk the grounds," she suggested.

"Come with me," Neville suggested. He was trying not to be too grumpy around her. He knew she would probably say no, but he didn't care.

"I will. You go ahead, and I'll meet you by Greenhouse 3."

Neville was surprised that she was actually going out. With him. His feet led him out of the room and down to the grounds. He noticed how the grass always seemed to be freshly mown, but had never seen or heard a lawnmower. The Forbidden Forest was an ominous as it had been during his first year. The sun was overcast, just like Neville's mood. He tried to shake it off before Helena appeared.

"I need to tell you something that is very important Neville." The Grey Lady appeared out of nowhere and made Neville trip over a rock. He stumbled and looked embarrassed. She seemed to take no notice.

"Neville, I have been trying to decide for a long while now whether to trust you with this information."

"What is it?" Neville was concerned by the look on her face. The beauty was concealed behind a face of hurt and concern.

"As you know, Tom Riddle has risen to power once more."

"Tom Riddle?"

"Lord Voldemort. I am going to tell you the story of how I died. Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the greatest witches of the age, was my mother. The fabled diadem of Ravenclaw is not a fable. It exists and it belonged to her. When I was young, I stole the diadem, seeking the magical powers it possessed. I would finally be smarter than my mother. People would see me instead of her. I ran away from home. Some years later, my mother was terribly ill and desired to see me once more. I was bitter and refused to see her. She sent that man that I one mentioned, the one who loved me, to try to convince me to see her. I refused. After trying for many days, he grew violent and stabbed me. The Bloody Baron was not interested in the diadem that I had hidden in that very forest. But Tom Riddle was. I had decided to stay at Hogwarts as a ghost after my death. I had to be sure that no one was so tempted as to search for the diadem that had been desired for the wrong reasons. I failed again though Neville. Tom Riddle flattered me and appealed to my deepest pride. He charmed me. I told him where I had hidden it all those years ago. He tricked me. I am telling you this because I need you to understand. To understand who I am. To understand what must be done to defeat Tom Riddle. He has deformed it. He turned it into an object of Dark Magic. He must wear it, or use it to his benefit. It must be taken back from him. It must be destroyed."

Neville has stunned. He realized that he would do anything and everything in his power to destroy this diadem and Lord Voldemort. Death was of no consequence to him. When your dear one is dead, death loses its grip on your fear.

"I will do anything for you."

From this moment on, Neville ceased to be who all his classmates knew. He was no longer a follower, but a leader. When he went home for the summer, everyday was spent in training. He taught himself spells and worked out and learned offensive curses. He went running and thought about Helena and his Gran was startled at the change in him. Since he went to the ministry in his 5th year his Gran had said he was stepping into his parents' shoes but now there was no doubt in her mind. Some would say that Neville had become obsessed with defeated Lord Voldemort. Neville knew it was all for love. Always.

19 Years Later:

Neville sat in his office grading the 2nd years' papers. He chuckled at the misspelling of Mandrake. He showed the paper to Helena, who was sitting nearby. It was his dear friend Luna's boy Lysander.

"This reminds me, yesterday I was talking to Ginny. She seems very worried that I haven't married yet." Neville laughed. Little did she know that his marriage would only begin after he died. He and Helena will spend the rest of their existence living at Hogwarts together.


End file.
